poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch
' Stitch' is one of the two main characters from Disney's 2002 film Lilo and Stitch, the other being Lilo. Triva *Stitch will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch met Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch. *Stitch will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures with Lilo and Stitch. *Stitch will meet Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch will meet Benny, Leo, Johnny, and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch. *Stitch guest starred along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Sebastian, Genie, Baloo, King Louie, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Wilbur the Albatross, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *Stitch will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron. *Stitch, alongside Yuna will guest star in Emerl & The Super Mario Bros *Stitch will meet the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *After Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Leroy and Stitch, Stitch will later join them on their adventures in some of the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures film as a guest star, along with Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and sometimes Nani. *Stitch will guest star in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days, Peanuts/Popeye films, and more. *Stitch will join the team in Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor. *Stitch will make his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Australia. * Stitch had a demonic dopplerganger named Speed Demon since Jumba Jookiba tried to make a body shape for him. * Stitch will guest star with Lilo in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dogs Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Aliens Category:Reformed characters Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pets Category:Martial Artists Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Koalas Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Revived characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sadistic characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Bond Protectors Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Heroic characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Hiatt Grey) Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Bond Creators Category:Love Interests Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team